Spider-Man
]];Redemp1b.jpg | Box2 = Otto Octavius ]];Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Granov Variant Textless.jpg }} The Alternate versions listed below are those of Peter Parker. All other versions are detailed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = Spider | Alternate2 = 26 | Alternate3 = 161; Spider-Man (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = Peter Parker | Alternate5 = Spider | Alternate6 = 460 | Alternate7 = 538 | Alternate8 = 615.9; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate9 = 617;Peter Parker (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate10 = 688; Peter PARKER (eARTH-688).jpg | Alternate11 = 689 | Alternate12 = 691; Peter Parker (Earth-691) (cut).jpg | Alternate13 = 772 | Alternate14 = 804 | Alternate15 = 811 | Alternate16 = 905; Peter Parker (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate17 = 907 | Alternate18 = 938 | Alternate19 = 939; Peter Parker (Earth-939).jpg | Alternate20 = 957; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate21 = 958; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate22 = 982 | Alternate23 = 985 | Alternate24 = 1089 | Alternate25 = Man-Spider | Alternate26 = 1610; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Alternate27 = 1815; Peter Parker (Earth-1815) (cut).jpg | Alternate28 = 2081; Peter Parker (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate29 = 2108; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate30 = 2149 | Alternate31 = 2301 | Alternate32 = 3290 | Alternate33 = 4400 | Alternate34 = 5113; Spider-Man (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 5692; Peter Parker (Earth-5692) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate36 = 5700 | Alternate37 = Pestilence; Peter Parker (Earth-5701) (cut).jpg | Alternate38 = 6001; Peter Parker (Earth-6001) (cut).jpg | Alternate39 = 6078 | Alternate40 = 6195 | Alternate41 = 6215 | Alternate42 = 7085 | Alternate43 = 7121; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate44 = 7161 | Alternate45 = 7475 | Alternate46 = 7642; Superman spiderman2.gif | Alternate47 = 7736 | Alternate48 = 7848 | Alternate49 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate50 = 8110 | Alternate51 = 8222; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate52 = 8234 | Alternate53 = 8312; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate54 = 8351; What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 page 33 Peter Parker (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate55 = 8408; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate56 = 8545 | Alternate57 = 8591; Peter Parker (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191 (cut).JPG | Alternate58 = 8982 | Alternate59 = 9009 | Alternate60 = 9021; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate61 = 9105 | Alternate62 = 9140 | Alternate63 = 9151; Peter Parker (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate64 = 9200 | Alternate65 = 9230; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate66 = 9250; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate67 = 9391 | Alternate68 = 9411; Spider-Man 9411.jpg | Alternate69 = 9510 | Alternate70 = 9511 | Alternate71 = 9576 | Alternate72 = 9591 | Alternate73 = 9792 | Alternate74 = 9811 | Alternate75 = 9916 | Alternate76 = 9939; Peter Parker (Earth-9939) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate77 = 9997 | Alternate78 = 10011; Spider-Man (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate79 = 10021; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate80 = Pestilence | Alternate81 = 10182; Earth-10182.jpg | Alternate82 = 10208; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate83 = 10294; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate84 = 10511 | Alternate85 = 11045; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 page 23.jpg | Alternate86 = 11209; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN078) at the end.jpg | Alternate87 = 11223 | Alternate88 = 11326; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate89 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 page 33 (cut).jpg | Alternate90 = 11947; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate91 = 13270; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate92 = 13519; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate93 = 14026; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate94 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 04 (2).jpg | Alternate95 = 18451; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate96 = 11993; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate97 = 20051 | Alternate98 = 21050 | Alternate99 = 21993; Peter Parker Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate100 = 22288; Peter Parker (Earth-22288) (cut).jpg | Alternate101 = 22795; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate102 = 23492; Spider-Baby.jpg | Alternate103 = 28918 | Alternate104 = 29007 | Alternate105 = 29234; Peter Parker (Earth-29234).JPG | Alternate106 = 33900 | Alternate107 = 37072; Peter Parker (Earth-37072) (cut).jpg | Alternate108 = 40081 | Alternate109 = Nova | Alternate110 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 4 page 01 Peter Parker (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate111 = 57780; Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 35 page 00 Peter Parker (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate112 = 58163 | Alternate113 = 58942 | Alternate114 = 61011; Peter Parker (Earth-61011) (cut).jpg | Alternate115 = 64894 | Alternate116 = Hulk | Alternate117 = Poison | Alternate118 = 70237 | Alternate119 = 71004; Troopers-SmFairyTales04-013.jpg | Alternate120 = 71166; Peter Parker 71166.jpg | Alternate121 = 71241; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41 page 17 Peter Parker (Earth-71241).jpg | Alternate122 = 74425 | Alternate123 = 78127 | Alternate124 = 78227 | Alternate125 = 78327 | Alternate126 = 79213; Peter Parker (Earth-79213) (cut).jpg | Alternate127 = 80219 | Alternate128 = 80827; PeterParkerXforce (cut).jpg | Alternate129 = 81029; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate130 = 81122; Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_X-Men_Annual_Vol_1_1_Page_30_Peter_Parker_(Earth-81122)_th.jpg | Alternate131 = 81141; Peter Parker (Earth-81141).jpg | Alternate132 = 81156 | Alternate133 = 81426; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate134 = 82802; What If Vol 1 34 page 03 Peter Parker (Earth-82802).jpg | Alternate135 = 82805 | Alternate136 = 82829 | Alternate137 = 86082 | Alternate138 = 89122 | Alternate139 = 89721 | Alternate140 = 90213; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate141 = 90214; Spider-Man noir.jpg | Alternate142 = 90251; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate143 = 90266; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate144 = 91101; 1520617-escanear0157.jpg | Alternate145 = Captain Universe; What If Vol 2 31 page 05 Peter Parker (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate146 = 91126 | Alternate147 = 91600 | Alternate148 = 91274; Transformers Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate149 = 92100 | Alternate150 = 92133; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN115).jpg | Alternate151 = 92164 | Alternate152 = 92335 | Alternate153 = 93074; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate154 = 93165; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate155 = 94561; Whatif v2 061 p19 (2).jpg | Alternate156 = Spider-Monkey | Alternate157 = 95126 | Alternate158 = 96211 | Alternate159 = 96282 | Alternate160 = 97751 | Alternate161 = 97899; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate162 = 98121; Spider-Man Chapter One Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate163 = 98570 | Alternate164 = 199606 | Alternate165 = 200501; Wha_Huh_Vol_1_1_Page_7_Peter_Parker_(Earth_200501).jpg | Alternate166 = 200505 | Alternate167 = 200506 | Alternate168 = 200515 | Alternate169 = 312500 | Alternate170 = 523001 | Alternate171 = 820231; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate172 = 901220; Spider-man What if Married black cat.jpg | Alternate173 = 989192 | Alternate174 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN028); Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 page 24 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate175 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN080) | Alternate176 = Ghost Spider; | Alternate177 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151); Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637 page 28 Peter Parker (Earth-TRN151).jpg | Alternate178 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN156) | Alternate179 = Secretary Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN209) 01.jpg | Movies1 = 11714; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN024) 0001 (cut).jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Spider-Man 01.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Peter Parker (Earth-120703) 016.JPG | Movies4 = 730911 | Movies5 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) new design (cut).JPG | Television1 = 6799 | Television2 = 8096; Peter Parker (Earth-8096).png | Television3 = 8107 | Television4 = 11983 | Television5 = 26496 | Television6 = 31198; Armoured Spidey (cut).jpg | Television7 = 39811 | Television8 = 91119; Spider-Man.png | Television9 = 92131; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Television10 = Spider-Carnage | Television11 = Scarlet Spider; Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-194111).png | Television12 = 700459 | Television13 = 751263; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Television14 = 760207; Peter Parker (Earth-760207).JPG | Television15 = 135263; Peter_Parker.png | Television16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) from Poster (cut).JPG | Video Games1 = Alchemax CEO; CEO Peter Parker 2099 2.png | Video Games2 = 2000; Spider-Man from Mutant Academy.jpg | Video Games3 = 6109; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games4 = 33734 | Video Games5 = 50701 | Video Games6 = 71002 | Video Games7 = 96169 | Video Games8 = 199312; Peter Parker (Spider-Man & X-Men Arcade's Revenge).jpg | Video Games9 = 831911; Peter Parker (Earth-831911) (cut) (cut).jpg | Video Games10 = 931811; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Video_Game)_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games12 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN006); Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games13 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games14 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN017); Spider-Man from NDS.JPG | Video Games15 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN018); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows PS2 (HD).JPG | Video Games16 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN027); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN027).png | Video Games17 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games18 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN095); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN095).jpg | Video Games19 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN097); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN097).jpg | Video Games20 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN102); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN102) 0001.png | Video Games21 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN125); Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Peter_Parker_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games22 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN131); Spider-Man Earth-TRN131.jpg | Video Games23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games24 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN219) 001.jpg | Teams1 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Panoptichron) (cut).jpg | Teams2 = Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19-20 Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (Earth-616).jpg | Others1 = Ben Reilly; Redemp1b.jpg | Others2 = Spider-Skrull | Others3 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin as Spider-Man.jpg | Others4 = Cary Grant; Cary Grant as Spider-Man.jpg | Others5 = Hobie Brown; Prowler as Spider-Man.JPG | Others6 = Sergei Kravinoff; Kraven as Spider-Man.jpg | Others7 = Quentin Beck; Mysterio as Spider-Man.jpg | Others8 = Peter Petruski; Trapster as Spider-Man.jpg | Others9 = Vincent Gonzales; Vin Gonzales as Spider-Man.JPG | Others10 = Screwball; Screwball as Spider-Man.JPG | Others11 = Ethan Meyers; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg | Others12 = Mac Gargan | Others13 = Ai Apaec; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) as Spider-Man.jpg | Others14 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others15 = Spider-Man (Imposter); Unnamed Spider-Man Impostor (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others16 = Miles Morales;Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Pichelli Variant Textless.jpg | Others17 = Gerald Drew | Others18 = Miguel O'Hara (Marvel 2099); Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Others19 = Spider-Man | Others20 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan (Earth-8107) (cut).jpg | Others21 = Max Borne; Jamoff Borne (Earth-9500) 0001 (cut).jpg | Others22 = Ben Parker | Others23 = Spider-Man | Others24 = Paviitr Prabhakar | Others25 = Takuya Yamashiro | Others26 = Yu Komori | Others27 = Spider-Man (Actor); Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg | Others28 = Bruce Banner | Others29 = Spider-Man; Spidey33.jpg | Others30 = Spider-X; Spider-X.gif | Others31 = Spidey-Man; Peter Pooper (Earth-9047).jpg | Others32 = The Spiderman (1940's villain) | Others33 = Otto Octavius; Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Related1 = Spider-Girl; Spider-Girl (Earth-924).jpg | Related2 = Blood Spider (Michael Bingham); Blood Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Infinity War Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | Related4 = Devil-Spider (Roderick Kingsley); Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 691.JPG | Related5 = Man-Spider (Parker's Clone) | Related6 = Man-Spider | Related7 = Spider-Ham; Asm528variantspiderham (cut).PNG | Related8 = Spider-Boy; Peter Ross (Earth-9602) (cut).jpg | Related9 = Spider's Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related10 = Spidey-Baby; Spider-Baby.jpg | Related11 = Spider-Demon | Related12 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid.jpg | Related13 = Captain Spider | Related14 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut | Related15 = Spider-Prime; Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related16 = Scarlet Spider; Scarlet Spider -1 Bagley Variant.jpg | Related17 = Spider-Hound;Spider-Hound.jpg | Related18 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related19 = Webslinger (Eurth); Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg }}